


Beer Pong

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Typical Binge Drinking, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Dean invited Cas and Jimmy to a frat party where Jimmy plays beer pong. Jimmy gets a little drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Rare Pair Creations Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/)

Beer pong. Of all the things that went along with the college experience, beer pong as the one that Castiel understood the least. Drinking games, in general, made little sense to him, but he supposed that there had to be some excuse to get wasted without just sitting down and actually just drinking. But beer pong as especially confusing. It had become something that was essential to frat life, something that they sold kits for in the grocery store, and that just didn’t make any sense to him. It wasn’t even that much fun.

Still, Castiel had experience with it. Jimmy, however, had never played beer pong in his life, so when Dean invited them both to a frat party, Jimmy placed it firmly at the top of his “Frat Party Bucket List”. Why Jimmy needed a frat party bucket list, Castiel was not sure, but he had one nonetheless.

Dean had set the cups up and decided to referee, while Jimmy and a few of the non-frat party goers decided to team up against the frat guys.

“Why aren’t you playing?” Dean asked, leaning against the wall next to Cas.

“I like to drink my alcohol without pretense.”

Dean snorted. “See, this is why people think you’re a stiff, Cas.”

“I’m not a stiff. I have plenty of fun. I just don’t think beer pong is fun.”

“Don’t let the guys hear you say that.”

“Oh, I’m so frightened. What’re they going to do to me, Dean? Force me to throw a stupid ball into a stupid cup?”

Dean chuckled. “I mean, they could try…”

“It would be unwise.”

Dean shook his head, drinking from his red plastic cup. “God, this beer sucks.”

They stood next to each other for a while, just watching. It was strangely mesmerizing in a way, just to see the ball miss or bounce or finally land into a cup. The frat guys cheered every time the made it in and seemed to be targeting a smaller guy named Garth who was in his Trig Lab. Garth was the best shot on the team, followed by Jimmy, then a few other guys who managed to almost get the ball into the cup.

Eventually, though, Cas got bored and wandered around the frat house, where he just kind of hovered. Plenty of people might find it boring, but Cas actually preferred hovering and listening in on other people’s conversations as opposed to actually talking to people. Well, most people. His best friend Balthazar was good enough a holding an interesting conversation, and Jimmy and Dean were fairly good at it, too. Most college students, however, were less interesting than they thought they were. In the course of his hovering, he’d heard at least three conversations that involved some kind of discussion on communism, one about how Shakespeare shouldn’t be taught in schools anymore (and a very passionate rebuttal from a feisty looking blonde woman), one guy hitting on a girl who was desperately trying to let him down easily, and a conversation about whatever sports thing had happened recently. Cas supposed he should start making bingo cards and make it a game for himself.

After a while though, Cas did get tired of hovering and decided to interject himself into one of the communism discussions, this one at least seemed more theoretical and not actually advocating for any kind of sudden economic change. And, one of the women talking looked vaguely familiar.

The topic had just shifted to Marxist theories of literature, which Castiel was actually very interested in discussing, when two men approached, walking briskly in his direction.

“Yo, dude, are you Jimmy’s brother?” The shorter of the two asked.

“Uh, yes?”

“Dude, you gotta go downstairs,” the taller man said.

“What happened?” Cas asked, pushing away from the group.

“He’s all over Dean,” the shorter said.

“Son of a bitch,” Cas muttered, letting the two men lead him back down into the basement.

The thing was, it wasn’t unusual for Jimmy. The three of them had been a triad since the middle of their Freshman year, but no one really knew about that. According to anyone who knew them, Cas was Dean’s boyfriend, and Jimmy was just Cas’s brother. Usually, they were pretty good about keeping their affections to a minimum when they were in public, but Jimmy tended to be much freer with his affection when he’d had a few. Hopefully, he’d been quiet, because he was a lot freer with his tongue when he’d been drinking, too.

“They’re over there,” the shorter man said, pointing off to pool table in the corner where Jimmy was making quite a show of wiggling his ass for Dean’s pleasure.

Cas sighed and trudged over, glancing back over his shoulder to find the frat guys still watching.

“Jimmy,” Cas said. His voice was stern, but not too loud, and he watched as Jimmy stiffened where he was still bent over the pool table. He looked up at Cas, his eyes glazed over just a little.

“Yes?” Jimmy smiled.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Hmm,” Jimmy pursed his lips, standing up to look at Cas across the table, “like, four beers I think.”

“And?”

“’d what?”

“How many shots?”

Jimmy scoffed. “Why you think I had ‘ny shots?”

“You’re slurring Jimmy.”

“Always do that.”

Cas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “How much has he had to drink, Dean?”

“Oh, um,” Cas wasn’t looking at Dean but he could tell he was fidgeting. “Well, he won two games in a row so he wound up with maybe, five or so shots? I think.”

“Five or so?”

“Yeah, they kinda… poured the tequila into his mouth.”

“Oh my god, Jimmy are you kidding me? You’re going to get sick and I am not cleaning up after you.”

“It’ll be fine,” Jimmy said, batting his hand. “’m not gonna get sick.”

“Yes, you are. And you’re cut off by the way.”

“Awww.”

Cas groaned, digging the heels of his palms into his temples. “Don’t. Do you know why they dragged me down here?”

“Nu-uh.”

“Apparently,” Cas turned to look at Dean, “someone’s been handsy.”

“Hey, don’t look at me, it was all him,” Dean said, pointing to Jimmy.

“’s my boyfriend, too,” Jimmy pouted.

“Yes, I’m aware of that. But these people here are not. So…”

“So?”

“So, it’s suspicious.”

Jimmy snorted. “So? Fuckin’, tell ‘em. I don’t care.”

“You’re the one who initiated the rule in the first place!”

“Yeah, well that was years ago. Maybe, I changed m’ mind.”

Cas sighed, letting a steady breath past his lips. “Why didn’t you tell me you changed your mind?”

“’Cause you never wanna talk about it. I wanna go out with Dean too, but I can’t do that ‘nless I pretend to be you. ‘N it pisses me off.”

“Okay, Jimmy, okay. We can talk about it if you want, but we should probably get out of here for now and we’ll talk at home, okay?”

“Don wanna go home,” Jimmy said, lining up a shot at the pool table and missing horribly.

Cas glanced over at Dean, who was staring down at Jimmy, frowning.

“We could get pizza? And just spend the night alone, just the three of us?” Dean offered.

“Why do we always gotta be alone when ‘s the three of us, huh? Why can’t we be the three of us when we’re out?”

“You know why Jimmy,” Cas said.

“No, I don’t! I get the whole, you and me thing,” Jimmy said gesturing wildly between the two of them, “but why not Dean and us? Why isn’t that okay?”

Cas sighed. “You’re right.”

“Damn right, I am,” Jimmy said. He stood up, spinning around. “And Dean’s my boyfriend, too, so I’m gonna kiss ‘em.”

Jimmy pulled Dean close by the shirt collar, planting a hard kiss on his lips. He then pulled away and doubled over, puking on the concrete floor.

From there, Cas pulled Jimmy behind him (after he stopped retching, of course) and walked him back to their car. Dean stayed behind and did whatever he needed to do to take care of the situation before climbing into the backseat of Cas’s car.

The two of them had a little bit of trouble getting Jimmy undressed and into bed, as even though he was slightly drunk and definitely sick enough to need to sleep it off, he didn’t think so. After Cas stripped him and Dean got him to drink a glass of water, Jimmy fell asleep.

Cas and Dean eventually went to bed, too, after they both got something to eat and a little more water.

~~~

Cas awoke to find Jimmy staring at him. The curtains were still closed, but a thin line of sunlight streamed from the bottom of the curtain and onto the floor.

“Hey, Cas,” Jimmy said. His voice was hoarse and his eyes were a little red.

“Morning, Jimmy. How are you feeling?” Cas asked.

“Shitty.”

“Well, drinking will do that to you.”

“Not just that. I kinda acted like an ass yesterday.”

Cas shrugged. “Did you mean it? That you’d like to be more open with our relationship in public?”

“That’s not really possible, is it?” Jimmy asked. “I mean, it’d be nice, but Dean’s reputation would probably suffer.”

“Yeah, fuck that,” Dean said. He was on the other side of Jimmy, the side closest to the window. “I really don’t care what people have to say. We both know what’s going on, so why do we care?”

“You really wouldn’t mind?” Jimmy asked.

“Nah. People are gonna be dicks if they don’t understand it, but what else is new? I don’t like that you feel left out, Jimmy. You’re important to me, too, and I’m sorry if we’ve made you feel like you weren’t as important,” Dean said. He leaned over and kissed Jimmy on the temple.

“You really think it would be okay?”

“Yes, Jimmy, we do,” Cas said, kissing Jimmy on the nose.

Jimmy chuckled. “Alright, then. I guess it’s settled. Can we practice with greasy hangover food at Denny’s, ‘cause I’m starving?”

Dean snorted.

Cas kissed Jimmy again. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my best but it's alright, I think. The prompt was difficult because I have never played beer pong and I have a high alcohol tolerance so IDK how many drinks it would take for Jimmy to get trashed. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you like what I do, feel free to come tell me on tumblr! I have a [main blog](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) and a [side blog](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/) for SPN rare pairs!


End file.
